The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for an engine to be incorporated into a forward control bus chassis of the type used in flat-front school busses, the mounting assembly providing a significant lowering of the position of the engine relative to the chassis while providing adequate clearance thereunder to create a lower engine cover within the school bus body and providing for an engine mounted radiator and thereby permitting the engine and radiator to be removed as a unit from the front of the bus.